The Deserter
by Centroides
Summary: The Guardian still has not found his place on the team and Actor has stirred some dissention so what happens if he has a chance to leave?
1. Chapter 1

The Deserter

Casino stood back in admiration. This was a safe worthy of his talents. He leaned in close, flexed his fingers and placed them on the dials. Turning the first one he listened. Something moved at the corner of his eye and he looked up. The Guardian was watching him. Actor's words came back to him. "You better watch out, Casino, with his superior hearing he could take over your job and you would be out." His anger flared. Now was not the time so he turned around placing his back to the would-be copycat. It was awkward this way but he wasn't about to show his secrets to someone who was after his spot on the team. Garrison could be bossy and downright infuriating at times but he had it good here and he knew it.

It took almost half an hour but he did it. The door swung open and he reached in taking the contents. Separating out the envelope he wanted, fortunately there was only one, he replaced the papers with the set he had brought, then, put everything back in the safe. He had eyed the bundle of cash and briefly considered bucking Garrison's admonishment to not touch anything else so the General would not know they had been there. If there was a way to make it look like the watchdog did it …In his mind he saw himself explaining how the Guardian had rushed over and grabbed the money and how he couldn't stop him. Weak. Even the dumbest cop wouldn't believe him. Sadly he caressed the cash with the backs of his fingers then withdrew his hand, closed the safe and wiped it down. Old habits die hard. Quickly the two men moved to the window. Chief held the sash while Casino climbed out. He then held it for Chief. The two men ran to the corner. Chief peered around the corner then motioned to his team mate as he moved out into the street. Back to the safe house and they were done. All they had to do was wait for the others who had been providing their diversion and for their transport to the coast.

The wait was extended when their transport was delayed by some heavy enemy traffic so Garrison decided to wait it out. They were safe, for now, in an old stable. The building, large enough to shelter a small flock of sheep or goats, was now empty but the hay in the loft made for somewhat comfortable sleeping. Chief, who had the watch, had moved into a clump of trees nearby. It was early fall and the leaves had turned and some had fallen but many were still clinging to the branches. From there he could see anyone coming or going. It had been quiet for a time until he had felt it. There was someone there, he couldn't tell where but he was coming closer. He slowly crouched down and watched and listened until he heard a sound. He pulled back behind a pile of deadwood as he saw the shadow step away from the tree trunk. The shadow formed into a man who moved slowly closer. He was not tall but from the dark loose clothes it was hard to tell his build.

The man stopped about twenty feet away and said "I come with empty hands." He held his hands out flat palms forward and away from his body. "You with them?" He nodded slightly towards the stable.

"Yeah."

"He trust you or is he dead?"

Well, Garrison didn't really trust him, just enough to let him take the watch. That was close enough. "He's alive."

"Lucky," and he shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Chief understood. He had been there before and knew the only way out. No blame, no remorse. "Whatchoo'on?"

"One, not since yesterday. You?"

He couldn't tell him he was clean. If the guy got caught he might tell. Best distract him. "Whatta ya gonna do?"

"Don' know. Got anythin' to eat? I ain't ate in days."

Chief looked closer; close enough to see the haunted look in his eyes. He was young, probably early twenties, with the dark broad face of his race but even under his colouring Chief could see the bruises and swelling. The scarf was obviously covering the tell-tale collar. He lightly touched the scarf that was around his own neck. "No."

"You get me some'm ta eat and I'll kill yer Handler for ya." He sounded desperate and deadly.

"No." It was an automatic response.

"Why, you like it?" he said with a sneer. You like pleasin'm", the disgust clear in his voice.

Chief knew what he was referring to. Few Guardians had been lucky enough to escape the clutches of the abusive trainers.

The question now forced him to consider his relationship with Garrison? Did he want him dead? He is a Handler, he does control him. He had always vowed to never let anyone control him. He could kill him. It would be easy. He had his knife. All he had to do was wait until they were alone then stick him.

He visualized Garrison, the looks he gave him, questioning, watching … never hatred or disgust. Well, once he did but never since, and that was different. He talked to him the same as he talked to Casino and maybe even Goniff. Actor he talked to differently in a way but then he was older than him. Maybe that was why. Garrison did get him off the drugs. It would have been easier to just keep giving them to him. He could have sent him back to GCAT. On that mission to the rocket site when he had messed up so bad, going out like that, the guy never cursed at him or hit him. His present situation, was not perfect but he had it good. No, he didn't want him dead. Would the other guy understand? How could he explain? He couldn't. Would he be believed? No, but he had to say something so he didn't go ahead and kill him anyway. "No, I'll do it."

The other Guardian shivered. The withdrawal symptoms, he knew, having been through them, were bad; the shakes, the pain and the sweating, but the worst was the confusion. Actor said he had been hallucinating. Whatever it was called, it was terrifying. He did not want to see the guy suffer but he could not trust him. If he got caught he would tell them about him. He could not afford that. If GCAT knew he was off the drugs …. Did Garrison know what would happen? He had to tell him, somehow, so that he didn't accidently tell. If that happened he would have to kill someone then go on the run like last time. He would have to be careful though, especially since Casino was against him. If Casino knew then he would tell for sure.

Why did Actor have to say he could take Casino's job. He didn't know the first thing about opening safes. He didn't care either. Ever since then the safecracker kept giving him rotten looks. He had ignored him but he was getting tired of it. He didn't want to have to kill him too.

As soon as that though appeared, he quashed it. He couldn't kill him and stay on the team. Garrison had believed that Wheeler had died because he was out of position but killing another one of the team would be too much. Garrison wasn't stupid.

"You know any place I could hole up, do ya?" he was now holding his stomach. The cramps had come back.

"There's nothing back that way," and he motioned the direction they had come from, "but there might be someplace near the stream. Maybe a shed or some'm. If there is, I'll see what I can get for ya."

By now the other Guardian was almost doubled over with the pain. "Some booze would be good," he managed to say through gritted teeth as he limped away.

From ten feet away, Casino called out in as normal a voice as he could, "Hey Geronimo. I'll take over; you can go in now." He waited until they were passing then said threateningly, "Just one thing. If I or either of the other guys even think you're gonna do it, we'll kill you first. You got that?"

Chief had turned to go then stopped at the threat he didn't understand, at least not at first. Casino had heard? Shit! How had he gotten close enough without him hearing. Normally Chief would listen and watch in all directions. He knew danger could come from any direction. With the appearance of another Guardian, he had been distracted. Instead of listening around, he had concentrated on what the other was saying and on how to protect himself from him. He was not listening or watching which is why Casino must have gotten close enough to hear him say he would kill his handler.

Now what? He wanted to deny he said anything but Casino had obviously heard him. If he explained that he didn't mean it then he would want to know who he was and he sure didn't want to explain to Casino. That would only be more ammunition against him. Casino wanted to get rid of him as it was. He didn't want to help him. He had to say something. "I lied to get rid of'm."

"Or yer lying now but I'm not. I even think you're gonna and I swear I will kill you."

"I ain't." Casino stood glaring at him but not moving so he turned and walked back to the stable. Had he had enough time to tell the others? Did he tell Garrison? The worry made him cautious so he listened closely as he neared the structure. There was the usual sounds of people moving about but no voices. Even when he entered no one spoke. There was some tension and no one would make eye contact. Maybe he had. He would just lay low and wait. If he tried to tell Garrison that he hadn't meant it and he didn't know …. Best to keep quiet.

And what about the food the other asked for? Chief knew what it was like to be hungry. He also knew what it was like to go through withdrawal. The other said he was on one so it was not as bad as his was on three. He knew that if Garrison and Actor had not been there he would have died. The Trainers had made him watch a Guardian rip himself apart from the pain. Chief would never forget the sight and his screams that had lasted until his final breath. He could not help the other with the pain but a can of their rations would help relieve the hunger cramps. There was nothing else he could do.

He wandered over to their food cache and picked up a can. There were no pictures so he had no idea what was in it but Goniff said it was edible. Without looking around he headed for the door but was stopped, heart pounding by a voice.

"Where you going?" asked Garrison. It was not actually suspicious but it was not making conversation either.

"I gotta take a leak." He had turned to look back and forced himself to look his CO in the eye. You Never look a Handler in the eye but Garrison demanded that he do it. Maybe he just wanted to prove he was not a Handler. For whatever reason, he had forced himself to push past his training and do it.

Garrison held his gaze, unblinking until Chief dropped his eyes, turned back and walked out the door. Chief was glad Garrison was not a Guardian, though it was a wonder even he could not hear his heart pounding.

Once outside he moved off behind the manure pile then without looking back he unbuttoned his pants.

After relieving himself he listened hard. There was no one around so he moved toward the river. Maybe the other had found somewhere to hide. He was about to turn back when he felt it. He was near. There were no buildings but a stone wall ran right down to the river. About ten feet back some brush had been piled against the stone. When he approached he saw the huddled shape. Carefully he approached and put down the can. Without a word he turned to leave but was stopped by a grunt that he knew was a 'thanks'. Trying to look casual he headed back to the stable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Garrison, still not totally comfortable with the Guardian and his abilities and perhaps fueled by his dislike of sitting waiting in a dangerous situation, was on edge. His gut feeling, which he had come to rely on, was telling him there was trouble. The obvious source was the man Casino had heard the Guardian talking to. He had to find out. From the window he watched him walk off toward the manure pile. He stopped for a minute then continued toward the river. It was not unusual for him to move off by himself; he always stood apart. Garrison waited.

Fifteen minutes later the wanderer returned. Garrison waited until the Guardian was inside, he did not want him to have an escape. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What's going on?" His voice was calm but authoritative with just a hint of a threat.

"Nothin'." The answer was guarded.

"So, who is he?" the threat was clearer. "Obviously, a friend of yours. Did you have a nice chat?" he asked sarcastically. He was watching the Guardian closely and saw the guilt and the fear. There was something there in spite of his answer.

"No."

"What, you didn't have a nice chat? Sure sounded like it." He waited; watching him like a hawk watches a mouse. "We'll start back at the beginning. Who is he? What's his name?"

Garrison watched closely, his anger rising. One of the first things a cadet learns is that you answer when spoken to. The Guardian was silent and looking at the floor, another thing that irritated him. "Now!" he ordered.

"I don' know." Normally a slow talker, fear rushed his words together. "He was hungry," he added as an afterthought.

"Sure sounded like you knew him, like he knew he could trust you. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thought I was alone too."

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothin'. Stay here."

At least he did not sound resigned. In fact, was it a plea? Maybe he did want to stay. Could he trust the man, wondered Garrison. "Why didn't you invite him in, get him something to eat here rather than sneak food out?" He had initially meant to be sarcastic but if he did want to stay… He could not help the anger, though, as he tried to watch the emotions on the Guardians face. It was hard with the man looking at the floor.

"I couldn't."

"Look me in the eye." He waited as the Guardians eyes slowly traveled up. They probably got as far as his chin. Close enough for now. "Why not, you said he was hungry?"

"Cause then he'd know too much. He could be workin' for the Krauts."

Garrison stood glaring at him. That was a possibility, remote but … it was proof that the Guardian was thinking ahead. Maybe they were not as stupid as they were made out to be. He continued to glare. This was a tactic that did not work on Actor. He was so confident in himself, the sign of a good con man that he would just stand there staring back, usually with a smile that said he knew what Garrison was doing. Casino and Goniff usually betrayed themselves. Chief's eyes dropped then his head tilted down. He was resigned but that was all.

Now what, wondered the Lieutenant, the officer in charge of keeping them all safe? Could he trust the Guardian? Dare he trust him? Or the other man? Who was he? Chief had not answered that question. Maybe he did not know who he was.

Maybe best if he had a look around. Casino had been quite specific when he had reported the incident. After calling Casino in and telling them to stay he went out to look. He made a complete circuit but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe the other had moved on or was better at hiding than he was at looking. There was nothing more he could do so he returned the stable. As he entered, he heard Casino talking.

"Do I have at spell it out for you?" demanded Casino angrily.

"What?"

"He thinks yer gonna rabbit, yer gonna take off with that low life deserter."

Garrison watched the quick look he was given. The Guardian was looking for confirmation and apparently he got it. His face fell.

"No, why would I?" The Indian's voice was firm.

"The two of you, free to go where ever you want. Funny, how he approached you. Never when I was out there or the others, just you."

Garrison said nothing but this was what he had been wondering. He watched closely to see what sort of reaction that comment might stir up.

"I don't know. Maybe cause, …" He was looking for a reason. " cause he's Indian." he finished with a one shoulder shrug. It did sound weak to Garrison but then he did not know a lot about Indians. It might be true or it was possible the man was hiding something.

"Ah, two little Indians lost in the woods. Go on then, take off with yer brother. We don't need you."

"No."

"Why not? Yer two of a kind."

"No we ain't." There had been just a flicker of a pause before his response.

"Oh?"

"He's Commanche." No one moved or spoke, just continued to stare at him. Apparently no one else got the significance. The speaker looked down and said quietly, "I'm Apache."

Still no one spoke until Actor said, "I take it the two tribes do not get along."

Chief snorted. And that seemed to end it. Garrison gave him a hard look then turned back to the problem at hand. Casino huffed and turned away. The Guardian was still keyed up. He stepped closer to the window and pulling the curtain aside he looked out.

With that settled, for now, Garrison decided the safest bet was to move. They still had a little less than twenty hours to wait before they could move into position for the extraction. He stepped over to where Actor was sitting and motioned him outside. "Have a look around. See if there's anywhere else we can hole up." To Garrison's relief the con man nodded and moved off.

Next he called to Goniff and sent him out to watch to the west, the opposite direction to where he had sent Casino to the east. This taking action helped relieve some of his anxiety. He would have to watch the Guardian, he thought as his eyes looked around.

Garrison was interrupted by Actor's arrival. "Warden, there are three men coming down the road this way." At his leaders inquiring look he added, "from the south. Casino is watching them."

"Let's go. Out. Get Goniff." He shepherded them out and they looped north around the building and headed east toward the wall where the Guardian had left the other. Being in the rear, Garrison watched not only where they were going but the Guardian's reaction. He was looking toward the wall where they were going, nowhere else. Did he know the other, whoever he was, was gone? Or were they heading directly for him? There was no time to direct them left or right.

Casino had seen them exit and had raced to join them. He reached the wall first and crouched down, the others joined him. Within minutes Actor and Goniff arrived. After telling them to stay there, Garrison moved back to see what was happening. There was a possibility these men were from the Resistance but they could not take the chance.

"Shit! Actor?" Casino had moved down the wall, trying to get a better vantage point to watch for trouble. Instead he had found something else. Carefully the con man moved up to where he was being called from. He knelt down beside the wall. A minute later when he returned he did not look well. Grim faced he watched for the officers return.

Fifteen minutes later Garrison returned. They knew from his posture that all was well. They were correct. Garrison explained that the men were from the Resistance and they were there to deliver a message. The pickup was scheduled for oh one hundred hours. Someone would arrive at twenty three thirty to escort them to the coast.

"Warden, there is a dead body about one hundred feet up the wall, that way." He paused to collect himself. "He appears to have been beaten to death."

Garrison could not help the cold chill that ran up his spine or the glance at the Guardian. His face showed nothing but his eyes were averted. He knew something about it. Had he killed him when he was here? Is that what he was doing? He followed Actor to the scene.

The body was that of a young man apparently wearing an extra coat. He was curled up with his back against the wall, his arms curled protectively around his stomach. There was blood by his mouth. It looked like he had vomited blood before he died. Actor peeled back the scarf that he had wrapped around his head to get a better look. That was when he saw the green collar. He was a Guardian. The two men exchanged looks and Actor added what they could not have missed. "He has been beaten." Actor replaced the scarf and they returned to the rest of the team.

Together they all moved back to the stable to wait and Casino returned to his position on watch. Assuming they did not need the extra watch, Goniff had followed his leader and was now checking their meager cache of food. Actor, mindful of smoking in a barn full of hay, stepped outside for a cigarette. Garrison was about to join him when he noticed the Guardian kneeling near the door, hands on his thighs, head bowed; the Guardian position of submission. Why was he reverting back to that? Garrison thought he hated that position. Was it guilt, or fear? That last thought struck fear into his own heart and he spoke without thought.

"Guardian ,come." As soon as it was out of his mouth he regretted it. He sounded just like that first trainer, Iamello, someone he hated and despised. Damn, he thought but it was too late to take it back. Besides the Guardian had come immediately and was now about to kneel at his side.

"Get up," he growled and was obeyed. "Look me in the eye." Slowly the eyes met his. Fear. He was not sure but something told him the Guardian had something on his mind. "Say it," he said bluntly. "Don't ask permission."

"What are you going to do about the ... the body?"

He should arrange a burial, at least, but the Guardian's interest meant something. Was it because they were both Indian? Even though from warring tribes were they culturally bound to see to a burial? Or was it personal?

The Guardian wanted something and so did he. It was a rotten way to do things but in times of war sometimes it was the only way.

"You knew he was a Guardian." Though he said it as a statement he received a nod in response. "What do you know about the way he died?"

The look of heartbreaking pain was obvious. "He was beaten."

"By whom?"

"His Handler."

"He tell you that?"

He shook his head, a silent no. "Didn't have to." At Garrison's inquiring look he added, "It happens, a lot." He shrugged. "You don't move fast enough, don't do exactly what they want," there was a slight catch in his voice as he looked away. "You get beat. Sometime you get hit just for the hell of it."

"You were beaten." Again the Guardian nodded as his eyes dropped to the floor.

Garrison remembered Iamello had not had a problem hitting the Guardian when he had first arrived. His words rose unbidden, "He's used to pain. That's how you get their attention." Maybe what the Guardian had said was true. The bruises did look a lot more than a few hours old.

"So you didn't kill'm?"

"What?" The dark eye locked on his, shock written plainly on his face. "No. He was dyin' when he talked to me. He knew it, an' I knew it. He just didn't want to …" He looked down, overcome by the pain. "Die alone in a strange land, with no one ta …"

The Officer knew they had to bury the body, they had time. "You said he was Commanche." The Guardian's watering eye met his. "Do you know the tradition? Is there a special …"

The Indian blinked away the tears and shook his head.

Actor had returned and stood watching. After a quick search, Actor brought out a shovel that had been leaning in the corner. They headed back to the wall in the fading light.

After the last shovelful was thrown, Actor spoke a few words he remembered the priest saying at the funerals he had attended. As the others stood in silence, Chief wandered along the wall picking up loose rocks. When Actor finished he returned and knelt by the head of the grave. Carefully he placed the rocks in a circle and began to speak words they did not understand. When he finished he stood and with head bowed said, "You're free now." He raised his hand and flung some dust into the air. "Ride with the wind." He lowered his head for a moment of silence.

The darkness deepened and he stepped back. The others took this as a signal and headed back to the stable. The Guardian remained.

When their escort finally arrived Garrison headed out to the grave and was met by the returning Guardian. He waited and then fell into step. They returned in silence.

Though there was some bantering on the trip to England, they were subdued, as each considered what had happened. Though the dead man had not been part of their team, the connection with the Guardian made it seem closer. Death. It was going to happen, if not to them, then one of the others on the team. How would they handle it? How would they want the others to react? How should they help the Guardian? He was obviously in pain. Should they help him?


	3. Chapter 3

The Deserter

Chapter 3

"So that bloke 'oo died," began Goniff, "'e was an Indian too, wasn't 'e?" This was directed at Chief who was sitting on the window sill staring out the window. Not getting any reaction he tried again. "Comanche is Indian, right, Chief?" Chief, at least looked in his direction for a second before returning to his window vigil. "Do ya think there's many over 'ere? Indians I mean." Still no answer but Goniff noticed that Casino was now watching, his solitaire game forgotten.

"So why was he all by himself? And don't try and say he was a civilian," demanded Casino. He had found himself a hook.

Actor replaced the book mark and closed the leather bound volume he had been reading, and moved over toward the window. "He was a Guardian." It was not a question but a statement, confirming what he already knew. From his vantage point he saw the sadness on Chief's face morph to fear then anger directed at him.

"A Guardian?" said Casino clearly surprised. "Where was his Handler?

Actor saw the glare that zeroed in on the safecracker. That had to be obvious to Casino but the con man also saw the tensing of the muscles, the slight shift of balance. Did Casino know how close he was to being attacked? Was he carrying his knife?

"I thought you guys travelled in pairs?" His face changed as a thought struck him.

"Wait a minute." Casino rose slowly from his chair. "He asked you if you wanted him to kill your Handler." He paused, putting two and two together. "He killed his Handler, didn't he?" Standing, he took a step closer. Narrowing his eyes and pointing his finger, he said, "You just remember what I said. I meant it."

All eyes turned to glare at the Indian. No one moved, even when the Sargent-Major opened the door and stepped in. "Chief, the Left tenant would like to see you in his office. On the double, lad." He stopped and looked around, noticing the tension. "Whot's goin' on 'ere? We'll 'ave nona that. No fighting. You just break it up. Chief? The Left tenant's office, now."

Chief lowered his foot that had been on the sill and stood, all without breaking eye contact with the safe cracker. He started toward the door and Casino.

The Sargent-Major saw that the Indian was going to have to walk right past Casino and with the tension as it was he could see punches being thrown. His only thought was to keep them separated so he moved up beside Casino, hoping the men respected him enough not to go through him. He wished he had his weapon.

The Guardian kept coming, detouring only slightly, but as he passed he swung his shoulder at the last second catching the Englishman's shoulder with enough force that he, in turn, bumped into Casino.

"Why, you…" started Casino. He might have stopped there but the sight of the Indian giving him the finger set him off and he tried to lunge after the retreating form but the Englishman was in the way. He had to settle with, "You'll pay for that."

Assured that Casino was not going to follow, the Sargent-Major fell into step behind the Indian and they continued on to the Officer's office.

The Sargent Major had lagged behind to deflect Casino if necessary so Chief entered the American Officer's office first. The English soldier had wanted to warn the Left tenant about the trouble but he was too late.

Lieutenant Craig Garrison watched the two men enter his office. The Guardian walked in with a look he was unused to seeing. He looked resolute, maybe even angry. Every other time he had looked apprehensive so this difference was noted especially when the Sargent Major's usual bright eyed eagerness was muted by worry. Something had happened that he needed to know about. The soldier had not been gone long enough for him to be involved so he would see if he could get it out of the Guardian.

"Sit down," he said as the Englishman closed the door. "I was just writing my report on our last mission. In the debrief last night, I mentioned the dead Guardian. They must have passed on the information because I just got a call from GCAT." Up until now the Guardians face was closed but when he said those letters he saw fear. He did not have to have Guardian vision to see the man's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He shifted forward slightly I preparation for flight.

"It's all right, Chief, all they want to know is who he was and who was his Handler." Garrison had hoped to mollify the Guardian but there was no change. If anything he was closer to taking off. "Did he say anything that might help?"

"No."

"Did he mention a name maybe or a place? Can you tell me anything about the Guardian?"

"He was a man," was the surly reply after a minute's silence. Chief had started to relax, just a little bit.

Garrison was unsure. What he had heard was true but it did not answer the question. He replayed it in his head.

Chief saw the confusion but he was too worried to play the game. "He was a man, a man who happened to be Guardian."

Garrison was following. Yes he was a man … Then he realized what Chief meant. "Yes, you're right. Can you tell me anything about the man who died? You said he was Comanche," he prompted.

Chief shook head and watched the confusion on his leaders face. It was not blatant but it was there. The man was being honest. Time for some truth so he took a deep breath and said, "I said that cause Casino thought … He thought I would take off with him and I had to tell him somethin'."

"So you said you were from warring tribes." He watched as Chief acknowledged his statement. "So you don't know anything about him?"

Chief shook his head again then said quietly, with his head down "'sept he was tired of it and couldn't take it anymore." He seemed to deflate as he spoke as if he knew from experience, exactly what that meant.

"Tired of…" prompted Garrison.

Chief turned away and said in that same quiet voice, "the beatings, the starving," he looked down at his hands in his lap and in a tiny voice he said, "being handled." His voice caught. There was a lot of pain in those two words.

Garrison sat back. There was a lot to think about. "All right, Chief, I'll let them know that you didn't know him or anything about him. Hopefully that'll satisfy them." Chief had kept his head down but his eyes were looking up at least to desk level. It reminded Garrison that Guardians were taught to never look their Handler in the eye. Old habits are hard to break or should it be harsh training is hard to undo.

"Thank you, Chief." It was just the natural thing to say, a way to end the interview but the Guardian's reaction surprised him. His head snapped up and he made eye contact before his training kicked in and he dropped his head and his eyes. It was as if no one had ever thanked him before. He watched as Chief stood and turned then made his way out the door.

Garrison remained sitting. He had learned some things just now, things that he had to consider. First, the Guardian was a man, a man who just happened to be a Guardian. Yes, just like he was a man who happened to be an Officer in the United States Army. Was there a difference? Other than he was proud to be an Officer. His was an achievement. Was being a Guardian something to be proud of? They were a rare breed. Chief certainly did not seem to be proud. The beatings, the starving, he had said, who would be proud after that? He remembered back to Iamello. Most of that part of the training he had purposely forgotten or ignored. At that time he had no intention of keeping the Guardian. He did remember being disgusted at the way he was supposed to treat another human being. He had refused to accept it and had planned on getting rid of him. Out of sight and not my problem. Except it was still his problem but instead of fixing it he had gone along with the Guardian, um, Chief's suggestion that he disregard it all. And it had worked. Was that all he could do? Should do?

The other thing that was niggling his conscious was Chief had said he told Casino the lie because Casino thought he was going to take off with the other man. Had he really considered leaving with him? And what stopped him? That, of course, led to did he want him to leave? And what would he do if he tried?


	4. Chapter 4

Deserter

Chapter 4

It was the shortest preparation time they had ever had. Garrison came trotting down the steps to where the men were lounging in the courtyard. The weather was mild and they were taking advantage it. He waved them over to the steps and told them to come inside, they had a mission leaving in ten minutes. There was some grumbling but they obeyed. The truck taking them to the airport was too noisy so they sat in silence. Actor, as usual, sat beside Garrison and tried to find out what he could.

"It is that serious?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going, if I may ask?"

"Poland."

Actor sat back and considered. He had never been to Poland, though he had had an encounter with a woman of Polish nobility. She had been past her prime, but had loved with abandon. Such a warm response to his advances and she in turn had introduced him to such wealth. Augustyna, where are you now, he wondered. Fortunately the truck was too dark for anyone to see the flicker of a smile that came unbidden to his face.

The flight was cold, rough and loud. The old plane they were assigned had been in enough fights that it had at one point been gutted and then pressed back into service. Secretly the cons had hoped that it would make it, at least to their drop-zone. From there the pilot was on his own.

The light was fading by the time they had landed and buried their chutes. Looking around, Garrison had led them to a grove of trees. Chief scouted around to be sure they were alone and then Garrison cleared a space on the ground. Picking up a stick he drew a few landmarks including a river and a road.

"This is where we are, in this area," he started as he indicated an area off to the side. "This road leads to the harbor but to get there it has to cross this bridge. Allied Command wants to draw the German forces here, over the bridge, then blow the bridge cutting them off from reinforcements."

"So we're here to blow the bridge," said Casino.

"Not exactly."

"Of course not, that would be too easy" he said sarcastically.

"Don't they have Resistance fighters for that? Can't they do it? Not that we don't just love to fly over and blow up a bridge or two," said Goniff.

"That's the problem," said Garrison as he looked around at his men. "The Resistance is divided. Some are with us on this."

"And the others do not want to bridge destroyed," added Actor.

"They do want it destroyed, now. Some of them have families, there in the town. They're willing to fight but don't want their families involved. They figure if they blow the bridge now it will keep their families safe," explained their leader.

"So we are to keep them from blowing it until the Allies are ready. And how far are we to go to do that?"

"I, we, you and I, will go and talk to them, try to convince them."

"And if we cannot?"

"Then," said Casino with a flourish, "the great Actor will have to admit he failed in a con." That earned him an evil glare which he responded to with a bigger smile.

"And what about us?" asked Goniff, attempting to defuse the situation before Garrison had to.

"You three will come along but you will stay quiet and out of the way until it's time to set the charges. Casino, you will work with their explosive expert to set it up."

"That'll be something, Goniff staying quiet." Actor was not the only one Casino rode.

"Can too."

"Enough," stepped in Garrison before it could escalate. "We're to meet our contact," he paused to check his watch, "in half an hour. Let's go." He headed off into the dark, knowing they would follow him.

The meet started as planned. Garrison found the house and knocked on the back door. A short conversation and they were directed to go down the lane to an old out building closer to the harbour. Goniff immediately wrinkled his nose at the smell. The shed was used to store the fishing nets when they were not in use.

"This reminds me of when we used to go down to the docks in London," said Goniff as he lit the small lantern hanging on a side post.

"I wouldn't think the pickin's would be good there." Casino was clearing the top of a barrel so he could sit down.

"Is if ya want fresh fish for yer dinner," he answered with a laugh. Then he looked over at Chief who was checking around the edges of the room. "What about you, Chiefy, smell bother you?"

"What smell?"

Casino looked up from the cigarette that he was trying to light. "What? You can't smell that?

Actor had been talking to Garrison while they waited for their contact to arrive. He wanted to know if the man who was to arrive momentarily was from the blow it now or later faction. That would affect his performance, his act, when the man arrived.

Garrison was concerned about this mission. He was a man of action, a soldier. He was better at physically carrying out the necessary actions not using words to convince. This was Actor's game. Yes, he trusted Actor to do what he had to do but that left him standing on the sidelines. That was not a position he preferred. With all the regular concerns on a mission and this extra concern on his mind he was only half listening to the rest of his men. Casino's tone as he demanded, "what", broke through and he turned to see what had happened.

"What's the matter?"

Casino says, "Our faithful Guardian can't smell this."

Everyone now turned to Chief who was standing by the back corner. "Of course I can smell this. I didn't know if he meant the nets or the rat over by the barrel."

"What barrel?" asked Casino, worry evident in his voice. There were several barrels in here but just in case…

"That one yer sittin' on."

That had the desired effect as Casino jumped down and took a step away from the barrel. "Where's this rat?" He peered around the bottom.

Actor stood watching. Chief was playing Casino and it was working. Inside he smiled and thought, Good for you.

"It's around there, just look for it." With a quick look in the corner he turned to watch the safecracker as he peered, gun in hand, around the barrel.

Goniff could not resist. He picked up a pebble and flicked it around the side. The sound it made as it struck the side of the barrel was all it took to set the already tense Casino, off. He jump back and gasped then as he was about to peer in again he heard the snigger. Embarrassed by his actions he turned on Goniff but he was looking at the Guardian. Without thought he raised his gun aiming it at the Guardian.

"Put it down!" Garrison's voice cut through the tension, bringing reason back to Casino. He realized what he was about to do and released the tension on the trigger but not his anger. Instead he threw the gun at the Indian who sidestepped and it clattered against the wall.

"Goniff, bring me the gun." Garrison was way beyond angry. He had not even been this angry when Wheeler had attacked him. Oh, he had been angry but he had known that he would have to gain their respect. And he had. This was something else altogether.

Casino knew he had crossed the line but he had been angry too. No one made a fool of him and got away with it especially a Guardian, one who was out to take his job and send him back to prison. He had wanted to kill him and be done with him. That would show the others that he was not a man to be toyed with. He demanded respect and he would get it one way or the other. He also knew that if he killed the Guardian here and now, Garrison would ship him back to prison to face a murder charge. No respect there. Still he could not let that dog get away with this.

Goniff felt bad. It had been funny to see Casino, big tough guy Casino, jump like that. He was scared of rats. Something to keep in mind. Mind you, the fall out was bad. Blaming the Guardian had not been part of the original plan. It just worked out that way. Funny as hell. But when Casino pointed the gun he realized he had gone too far. From his position he could see Casino's finger on the trigger. He wouldn't shoot would he? He would feel real bad if the Guardian got shot and maybe killed because of him. He had to do something to fix it.

"'ey Casino, it was me that done it, not 'im. It was just a lark. I was just foolin' with ya. Come on Casino, don't be mad. It was funny." He grinned but Casino just stood glaring at him, fists clenched, as he went over to get the gun. He picked it up and handed it to Garrison. Then as an act of retribution he went to the barrel and looked from the other side. In fact he stuck his head right around and withdrew in a hurry. "Cor!. That's disgusting." The look of revulsion on his face said it all. Casino, drawn in, went to look as well.

"It's dead." Drawing back a little closer to sanity he looked at the Guardian. It was a look designed to let him know he was not sorry for his action. "Why didn't you say it was dead?"

"All I said was it smelled." Under his breath he added "chicken."

"What'd you say?" snarled Casino, riled again.

"I said it smelled like dead chicken."

Casino did not want to believe him but knew, from Garrison's stance, that he had to back off. Besides, it could have been what he said. He gave him a, you better watch it, look and went to sit on one of the other barrels after he looked all round it.

Chief wanted out. The tension in here was too much. The smell he could ignore but he hated having to watch his back in here with his own team. "Want me to take the watch?"

Garrison was still on edge. This incident was just one of many that could get them all killed. He had to get them to work together as a team. He also did not want the Guardian to take the watch but after what had just happened he felt a little sorry for him. Through no fault of his own… other than to tell Casino there was a rat there but neglect to say it was dead… he had had a loaded gun aimed at him and then thrown at him. Though a violent man he had held his temper. That was at least good. He tipped his head toward the door and Chief went out. Moments later he was back opening the door a crack and whispering that someone was coming.

They stepped back against the walls and waited. A full minute later a quiet knock and the door opened. It was their contact, Tomasz Borkowski, who favoured following the Allies plan. He was there to tell them of their attempts to convince the other group. They had not been successful other than to get them to delay until Garrison had a chance to talk to them. They did not have much time.

Chief remained on watch. It was cold but at least no one was pointing a gun at him. This close to the harbour he could smell the sea, and fish and the drying sea weed. The stars glittered overhead. He remembered nights like this out in the desert. It got so cold at night but if you lit a fire you could not see the stars. He looked around him but there was nothing moving. He looked back to the sky and frowned. Instead of black there was an area of light, green light that formed a line, a band up in the sky. He had never seen anything like it. It was moving, undulating, like it was alive. He remembered the stories he had heard about the spirits. Sometimes the spirits didn't move on but remained tied to an area. Were these the spirits? Were they angry at the intruders? Spirits could kill or bewitch you. His heart began to pound. Looking around again, he moved as fast as he could to the door. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and slipped inside.

"Warden, there's some'um out there you gotta see."

Garrison had been trying to understand the exchange between Actor and Tomasz. Actor's Polish and Tomasz' English were both poor so there was a lot of repetition as they tried to understand each other. Fortunately the other faction's leader was more fluent in English. The American heard the urgency in Chief's tone. The Guardian was not one to panic so this was obviously important. He moved quickly to the door and slipped outside after him. Unsure what to expect he was startled when he saw the sky. By now there were several bands of green moving, wavering and undulating across the sky. Along the one band were flashes of red. It was eerie, beautiful but definitely eerie.

"That's the Northern Lights. I've seen pictures but never in person." Both men recognized the awe in his voice.

"They won't hurt us?"

"No, we're safe, Chief. It has to do with particles from the sun. I don't understand it but it is beautiful. I once heard that if you whistle it will come closer." He inhaled and pursed his lips, about to try, when he felt a hand on his arm. The grip was strong and the message clear. He relaxed and exhaled silently. The grip vanished. They stood watching the show until began to fade. "I'll get Casino out to take your place." He turned and left, returning to the shed where Actor and Tomesz were just finishing up.

"You, to stay here. I bring Kazio in morning. You talk then." He held out his hand first to Garrison and then to Actor. They each shook his hand and the Pole slipped out into the night.

"Casino, you got the watch. Actor, in four." He was mollified to see Casino button up his coat and head for the door. Minutes later Chief returned and the men settled down to try and get some sleep.

Chief woke just before dawn but lay still, listening and inhaling the cold damp air. Laying here under the tarp he was still cold. Even curled up in his clothes he had been unable to fight off the damp. Maybe if he got up and moving. He did not want to risk going cat so he restricted his listening to the immediate room. Garrison was awakening. Casino and Goniff still slept. He opened his eyes and saw the slight change in the light as the Officer stood and moved about. Silently he sat up and went to join him. He would have liked to warm up a bit before going outside but knew Actor was probably colder. He made sure Garrison knew he was up then went out and relieved Actor.

Forty five minutes later Goniff came out with a sandwich and a cup of tea. By now, the stars were gone, the black replaced by pink and a few high clouds instead of stars. The Northern Lights, that's what Garrison had called them, had been quite the sight. They were beautiful but eerie too. The Warden said they had something to do with the sun but white people didn't know about the spirits. They didn't believe. They didn't know the stories. When he had said about whistling them down, he had had a chill go through him that had nothing to do with the weather. You didn't tempt the spirits. As much as he feared them he wondered if he would see them again.

Just before first light the sea gulls had started. It sounded like back in New York when he had been there down by the water. He scanned the horizon carefully but there was nothing out of place so he ate his sandwich and drank the, by now, tepid tea.

A sound caught his ear and he turned to listen. Something was moving closer. There, two sets of feet, out of step, people. There were two men coming toward the shed. This must be the men from the Resistance. He moved back to the shed and told the others before slipping back out to watch their approach.

The two men, wearing heavy coats and hats against the cold moved up the walkway and open the door before stepping inside. These men looked younger than the one last night. They must be the ones who had family in town.

His heart twisted. Guardians didn't have families. GCAT drummed that into them from the day they got there. No woman could ever love a Guardian. It just wasn't possible. Christine had said she loved him but she didn't know, he never told her. He was too afraid that they were right. And in the end she hadn't loved him. They were right. She had told him to stop running and go back. He had gone back but not to GCAT. Never.

Meanwhile, Actor was working his magic. The new comers, Kazio Pasternak and his brother Melik, were adamant that the Germans must not be allowed into the town. They had wives and children there. They would not allow them to be slaughtered. Actor commiserated then suggested that they be moved to safety.

"How? And where could they go?" asked Kazio. He was a handsome man with thick black hair now in disarray due to the removal of his hat.

"If we tried, the Germans would see them leaving and know something was going on. We can't take that risk," added his brother. There was a strong family resemblance physically and apparently emotionally as well.

"How many women and children are we talking about?" asked Actor calmly.

"You must understand, my friend, we are a small village. Everybody knows each other. Many are related, aunts, uncles, nephews, nieces. We could not take our wives and children and leave the others to die." Kazio sounded heart sick at the thought.

"How well do the Germans know the village?" Both Poles looked confused. "Are any of the soldiers from around here, the village, for instance."

Melik bristled. "We are not traitors. No one from our village would join the German army. You wrong us."

"Please," said Garrison stepping forward. "Let him finish. We mean no insult. It is important to know these details so we can help you." Garrison did not know where Actor was going with this. He hoped he had a plan and was not just fishing.

"I am sorry," said Actor apologetically. "I did not mean to infer that anyone was a traitor. What I wanted to know was if the enemy might know the truth." Actor had them back. They still scowled but they were curious.

"The truth? The truth about what?"

"Yes," said Actor warming to the com, "the truth about the festival." Yes, from the look on their faces, he had them back. "The festival of how the women came to the village." Now they were really confused and looking at each other in puzzlement. "Each year your village celebrates by re-enacting the arrival. All the women and children are loaded onto the fishing boats and they go out to sea. The men stay back and try to prepare a meal, but of course it is a failure. Then…"

Kazio brightened. "Rather than sneak the women and children out, we …"

"But what about the old men. They cannot be left behind," pleaded Melik.

"Those who are too old to fight must go help with the children," said Kazio getting into the spirit. "This will work. This is a tradition that would be restricted to this village. That way the Germans will not know the truth. This is good. Melik and I will go into the Village and tell the others. The boats will be prepared and ready for the festival." He smiled.

"A festival dedicated to our wives." Melik was grinning from ear to ear.

"The German command will be finding out about the Allied attack in less than an hour," said Garrison. "It will take at least four hours to mass the troops and get them here so you will have to have everyone to safety before that. Can you do it?"

"Yes. This festival, the celebrating starts after the women return. And the Germans are defeated and we are all safe." Kazio was pleased.

"Melik, I was told you are the explosive expert?" Garrison watched the smile fade from his face.

"I am a fisherman but last winter I spent some time at the mines to earn extra money. I learned some while I was there."

"Good. Casino?" he called looking to where he knew he had been. "Melik, this is Casino. He knows explosives too. You will work together to wire the bridge. We brought extra sticks, caps and wire, just in case."

"The foreman at the mine will not miss what was taken. His eyesight is not too good," he added with a smile. The men shook hands all around. The plan was working. All they had to do was carry it out.

The brothers went off into the town to spread the word. Kazio would explain to the small German contingent as his brother notified the people to get ready. Meanwhile Casino and Garrison went to inspect the bridge. They had crossed it in the dark and now wanted to see it in the light.

"It's a good solid bridge, shame to blow it up," said Casino ruefully.

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah. There's always a way."

"Let's get back and wait for Melik."

The man in question met them as they returned and he told them it was all set. Runners were going to everyone's house to help the women prepare for the voyage. Instead of a short trip out to sea, they would be going along the coast to safety returning only after the fighting was over.

One of the village boys was sent down the road on a bicycle in each direction to make sure there were no Germans coming and Melik and Casino set to work wiring the bridge. Several sticks of dynamite were placed in strategic spots and wired to a central fuse that Casino laid along the river bank. He would have liked to be further away but there was only so much wire. He hid the plunger in the weeds and headed back to the bridge to make sure they had left nothing to alert the enemy.

Chief had watched the procedure. He walked the road approaching the bridge then up to the top. If he looked out along the river he could see where the wire crossed a bare part of the bank. Maybe the enemy would be too preoccupied by the upcoming fighting to notice, but what if they weren't? All someone had to do was look and they would see it. He walked over to where the two men were packing up their tools.

"They'll see the wire from the top of the bridge." He was unsure of his position here. He was no explosive expert and maybe a real person couldn't see that but he didn't want the mission to fail. Chief had always believed that if a person treated you right then you did what you could to help them and Garrison wanted this to work. The guy hadn't pressed about the other Guardian. It had sounded like he was going to take care of it. He would take care of him.

"No they won't," said Casino automatically. He would argue with the dog about anything. Besides he was the expert here not him.

"Suit yourself." He tossed it off like he didn't care but inside he figured he would wait until they left then he would do something to hide it. If they had put it down stream, there was better cover.

Melik heard the animosity in Casino's answer. They were on the same side but they were not working together. To succeed, everyone had to work together, just as the men of the Resistance were working together to save their families. These two men could jeopardize that with their anger or indifference. He walked up the bridge and looked. He was right. There was a chance the wire would be seen. He returned to the American.

"He is right. You can see the wire. We must hide it."

"They're gonna be too busy to be looking around for explosives." He saw the worried look on the Pole's face. Casino's first thought was the man was worried about the upcoming action but then doubt crept in. Was he right about the wire? If the Germans found it, that would blow the whole caper. Well if he was right, there was no way he was going to admit that the dog was right about anything.

"Yer both wrong but if it makes you feel any better," he said in a conciliatory tone, "I'll move the wire, okay?" Then to try to cover his actions further he added, "It'll be fine. The fighting will be over before you know it and yer families'll be back, safe and sound." He was gratified by the relief on Melik's face. He moved off to carry out the required action.

The action started with the fishing boats being loaded. The German Major had been angry that they had not been told of this sooner but he had been mollified by the promise of food that would be offered to all when the women returned. Kazio had to smile when he saw the Major helping some of the women onto the boats. This was working.

Actor watched the preparations. In the back of his mind he wondered if this would be a onetime occurrence or if they would re-enact this in years to come. It would be gratifying to think he had been instrumental in the creation of a tradition. His name would not be on it but he would know. As he watched he saw Garrison motion to him.

"Casino and Chief aren't back yet."

"Do you want me to go and see?" asked Actor. As much as he enjoyed seeing the con he had come up with he knew this was only part of the whole plan.

"No. Just keep an eye on this and I'll be right back." He slipped away.

Garrison met up with the other three as they returned. Together they walked back to the town.

"All set, Casino?"

"Yeah." He wanted to put in a remark about that interfering dog but he couldn't come up with anything so he said nothing.

Garrison turned to Melik and asked, "You have someone in mind to man the detonator?"

The Pole nodded. "He was helping his mother and kids onto the boats. Once they leave I will take him back and get him into place." It was the Americans turn to nod.

The fishing boats left, while the men stood on the wharf and waved. Later under the cover of darkness the English commandos arrived, the Germans arrived with first light and the battle was on. Actor and Garrison were in second floor windows, one on either side of the road. From there they were picking off any soldiers that made the mistake of showing themselves. Casino and Goniff were down near the square where they could use mobility to their advantage. Chief had found a spot in the town belfry. Even without a scope he was able to pick off unwary combatants. The explosion had come early in the fighting trapping the tanks on the other side of the bridge. They had lobbed a few shells but they fell short destroying only an outhouse and an outlying shed.

"'ey, Casino. Over there by the church," said Goniff as he skidded to a stop behind the stone wall where his team mate was exchanging shots with a persistent German soldier.

Casino peered around the end, squeezed off a shot and pulled back just in time to avoid the return shot that passed harmlessly inches from his head.

"What about it?" He popped up and aimed but held his fire. Casting about he found another target and fired before ducking down again.

Goniff crawled past his team mate to peer around the end of the wall toward the church.

"Oh no you don't." He aimed and fired twice before pulling back. "'e just went into the church."

"Well, he's trapped there. There's only one way out. You can get him when he tries to leave."

"What if 'e tries to go up to the belfry?"

"Yeah. Can you see Actor or Garrison. Maybe they can take him out from their position."

"Casino, I know you don't like 'im, but Chief's up there. The guy comes up behind 'im, 'e gets shot in the back."

"I never said I don't like him. Besides he'll hear the guy before he even gets there." He peered around the end toward the church tower. There was no sign of a weapon poking through the slats. Was he already dead? The muzzle flash came at the same time as the bullet hit the top of the wall. No, he was still there and firing at him. The Bastard! "If that was your best shot… Two can play that game." Aiming carefully, he fired at the belfry and waited but heard nothing from that direction. Maybe he got him. Off to the side, down the street there were three soldiers slipping doorway to doorway. He tapped Goniff on the arm and crept back to the building and along the side. If he could get to the bakery he and Goniff could pick off those soldiers.

The shooting finally petered out. Actor had moved down to the ground floor and now he peered out the shattered window as a German soldier waving a white flag limped down the street. Blood had soaked his calf. A Polish fighter came out and began pushing him toward the town square. Actor moved to the door and looked down the street. Garrison was walking in his direction so he stepped out to meet him. The two made their way to the square. Goniff and Casino joined them along the way.

Casino had forgotten about the Guardian in all the fighting but now seeing the others he remembered. He had got him. Good. The smile faded from his face as he saw a familiar figure walking in his direction. Damn, he was still alive. He opened his mouth to say 'you missed' but then he would have to explain why he had shot at him. Garrison would get mad and they would be doing laps or KP or some other punishment. He closed his mouth but glared at the offender.

Chief had originally felt bad about it. He had had to make a fast decision. There had been a soldier coming up the ladder. Within seconds he would have had his weapon clear the floor and have a clear shot at him. He could also see the soldier on the ground drawing a bead on Casino. Maybe it was self-preservation but he had fired through the floor at the approaching enemy then turned to Casino's threat. This hurried shot had missed and allowed the enemy to get off a shot before he could finish him. Casino could have been killed. He had thought that he had made the wrong decision but after seeing the look on the safecracker's face he changed his mind. Maybe he should have waited for the soldier on the ladder to clear the floor and shot him then.

The Resistance fighters began to congregate in the square. The leader of the Commandos, a Major Thompson, went off with Kazio. They would contact London and give them the news. Arrangements would also be made for the pick up. Actor was talking to Melik, who had been hit in the thigh, but who insisted he needed to be there more than he needed a doctor. Just like Garrison, thought the con man.

"Ukochany."

The voice from behind his left shoulder purred, a soft, rich female voice, causing him to stop, stunned. He turned to see a woman, dressed in men's pants and shirt. A brown bandana covered her grey hair keeping it off her face. This was a face he knew so well. She had aged, the lines had deepened but her eyes still held the warmth and passion that had entranced him years ago.

"Augustyna," he said as he smiled, his eyes taking on the warmth and passion of hers. "It is so good to see you. I have missed you, inamorato." He opened his arms and she stepped into them, wrapping her arms around him. They stood there each wrapped up in the pleasure of the moment backed by the memories they shared.

"Come." That was all she needed to say as she released her hold and took his hand. Without a backward glance they moved off.

"Don't be long." Garrison had seen the embrace. He could only imagine the back story but they had a little time before they left so he saw no harm.


End file.
